After Allegiant
by teen luna
Summary: What happens if the series continued. Is there a way to make Tobias' life into a happy ending. I'm going to try. Please give me feedback even if its negitive.
1. Chapter 1

Five months. That's how long it's been since Tris died. I live in an apartment by myself. I work for Johanna, helping her steer the Bureau so they don't try to erase any innocent's memories again.

The pain doesn't get better, it gets easier. That's all I can hope for. My mother thinks I should find someone else to date. She hated Tris so as a result, we don't talk about it much. Sometimes Johanna brings it up and I dodge it. I look at the clock. 11:30. It's late. I should get to the apartment. I am filing mail for Johanna, separating ads from useful stuff. I hastily file the last bits away when I come across a neat piece of stationary. It was an expensive looking paper envelope with blue and silver edges. There was no return address but there was the name of the person who sent it. It read _The Brookstone Co. _It was labeled to _Tobias Easton of Chicago. _But by far the strangest thing was the insignia of the Brookstone company; it was a silhouette of an almost creepy doll thing. It had medium length hair suggesting that it was a female and no legs, just a ghostly tail. I shrug and pack up my things along with the envelope.

Traffic was easy. One of the perks of working overtime. I get to my apartment in a matter of minutes. I drop off all my stuff by the door; too tired to bother putting it away. I get changed into pajamas and then go back to the kitchen where I put the envelope. I don't know if I should open it.

"Well it can't hurt." I say, grabbing a paring knife to open the thick paper. I pour out the contents as I sit down. Two neat pieces of paper with typed writing on them, a vile with purple fluid that it _glowing, _and one of the most disturbing things I have ever seen: a lined piece of paper with the words "_OH GOD PLEASE SAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! LET ME GO!" _scrawled on it in red letters. I flip over the lined piece of paper with the red letters on it so I don't have to see it. I start to read the typed papers.

_Dear Tobias Eaton, we are delighted to offer you our brand new serum. I hope that you find its properties useful and helpful on your endeavors. We would very much appreciate it if you did not share this serum with anyone. Its properties are for you and you alone. We would very much like to get in touch with you. We have an offer we would like to make; but we have to discuss that later. Please keep this envelope in the upmost secrecy and only share it with who we direct it to be shared with. We allow you to share the contents with:_

_Caleb Prior_

_Johanna Reyes _

_Jeanine Matthews_

_We understand that your relationship with some of these people is very tight; however doing not let your emotions get in the way of this. We need your help Tobias. In exchange for your help we promise to give you're your girlfriend: Tris Prior. _

_Thank you for doing business with us!_

_Ilya MacHeather _

Jeanine Matthews and Tris Prior are dead! What are they going to do? Offer me my girlfriend's corpse? I look at the envelope. Blue and silver would suggest Erudite. I check for anything else besides the stuff on the table. Nothing.

Jeanine Matthews doesn't make any sense ether. She was dead too. How can I share anything with her?

It's late. I should go to bed. Maybe this will all make sense in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

It makes as much sense as it did before I fell asleep. I just woke up, coffee in hand. I sigh as I pour of the envelope. I look at the scary paper with the red ink. How is this useful? Why in the world would they send this to me? I rub my eyes out of exhaustion.

How about this serum? Should I try it?

"What do I have to lose?" I say. I screw open the top to find a dropper at the top of the vile. I take the dropper and put a couple drops on my tongue. It tastes nasty! I swallow it anyways and wait expectantly. Nothing.

Then it hits me. I can sense _everything. _Every crack every color everything! Equations solved themselves in my head. Problem came and went as the serum solved them. I go into a coughing fit as I get up.

"Wow!" I say, shaking my head in an attempt to clear it. I look back at the papers from the envelope. The typed pages we made out of matching paper to the envelope. Same cardstock. The red ink paper, however, was made out of a thinner, cheaper paper. The red ink paper was well abused. I could tell that it's been though a lot to get to me. The edges torn, the ink slightly smeared around the edges. Another thing about the red ink paper, there was spots of antiseptic and blood on the top. Tiny, tiny spots. I don't know what to make of that.

The serum is wearing off. Thank God, I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking at a few pieces of paper like a crazy person. I'm going to be late if I don't take a shower soon. I hurriedly wash and dress, bolting out the door without breakfast.

Johanna's office is neat. She has reserved a room all for me and I just do the menial tasks like sorting paperwork and replying to emails. I carry the serum with me; the paper did say I could share it with Johanna. I don't know if I _should _share the serum. I walk quickly to my desk; I don't want to talk to anyone today. I start sifting through paperwork, stuff to sign, emails. All the while I think about the envelope. How did the person know that I sort Johanna's mail for her and that I would get the package without her tampering with it?

I got five emails.

I think that the Brookstone Company was relying on Johanna's kindness and the fact that she would never touch my mail. She was Amity after all. That also means that they know a lot about us. I was almost used to being spied on by now. After finding out about the Bureau I am not fazed to find out that yet another person is watching me. Kind of sad.

Johanna walks in.

"Morning." I say.

"You worked overtime Tobias." She says.

"Yeah, to get mail sorted and stuff. Its fine, don't worry about it." I say.

"You can go home early if you want, as a thank-you-for-working-overtime present." She says with unfailing kindness.

"Thanks, but its fine, I really don't have a lot to do at home." I say. She smiles. She is about to leave when I seize the chance. "Wait." I say. Johanna whirls around and looks at me. "I was just wondering about a company called the Brookstone Company. Do you know anything about them?" She gives me a questioning look.

"No, never heard of it before. But I'm happy to have someone research it for you." She says.

"No, no, it's fine, thank you." I say quickly, thinking about the stanza that said not to share with anyone but Johanna, a corpse, and the idiot brother of my use-to-be girlfriend. She nods, smiles, and leaves. I dug the serum out of my pocket. It still glowed like a glow stick and nothing changed. Well, there is someone that I could contact that has a greater likely hood of knowing about the Brookstone Company. I pick up my cell and dial Caleb. Make no mistake, I hate Caleb but right now I have no other option.

"Tobias? What is it?" Caleb says.

"Do you know anything about the Brookstone Company?" I ask. If I start talking about anything else I'm going to start yelling at him for hurting Tris.

"No, but I can look it up." Caleb says.

"Then it's fine. Go back to whatever you were doing." I growl.

"No, I can do this, my browser is right here." Caleb says. "It looks like the Brookstone Company used to fund the Bureau. It made the original Abnegation, Erudite, Amity, truth, and simulation serum. Once Erudite started improving on the serums, the Bureau deemed the Brookstone Company useless and tried to break all ties. The company was officially discontinued fifty years ago."

_Fifty years ago? That can't be right. _"Is there anything else on them Caleb?" I ask.

"Yeah. They made a whole bunch of serums, not just the serums used in the Bureau. There was enhancement serum, paralytic serum, a special type of memory serum that can target certain memories, a mind control serum. You can think of anything and there is a serum for that." Caleb pauses. "The company was also involved with a lot of weapon building. They made specialty bullets, types of knives that can contract into the handle, all sorts of really advanced stuff. It's really interesting…" I could almost feel Caleb going into one of his Erudite trances through the phone.

"That's great!" I say to cut him off. "Thanks and if you find anything else could you contact me?" I say with false happiness.

"Umm, yeah sure." Caleb says and hangs up. I put my phone down and go back to work.

I must have gotten enhancement serum in the package. That would make sense. I blindly go about doing work. I wonder what weapons they were building and why they were even building weapons. According to the Bureau, after the purity wars, there was no need for WMDs. Johanna eventually comes into my office again.

"Tobias, I'm sorry to do this but I need you to go on a bit of a business trip to the Bureau. Just for tomorrow. I will get you a car and all the supplies you need." Johanna. "I need you to deliver a document to David in the upmost secrecy. I'm really sorry, I know you hate him. Usually I would do this myself but I have to do something else tomorrow so I have to leave it to you." Johanna says.

"It's okay." I say. I'm lying. It's really not okay; I hate David more than I hate Caleb but if I'm just dropping off a package than I'm sure it will be quick.

"Great. You will leave tomorrow at 6 o'clock." Johanna says.


	3. Chapter 3

Hate going to the Bureau. The drive is boring and dull expect for the parts that remind me of Tris. Finally I get there. I don't have to go through as much security as most people. I assume a perk of being a frequent visitor and an apology for Tris.

"Just get the package to David and then leave." I tell myself after I see the wall that I blew up as a distraction for Nita. They have been doing a lot of changes here. The wall is rebuilt, the statue of the rock and the water is down and a new statue is being built. I don't know what the new statue is yet and I really don't care, I just want out of here.

I'm at David's office. I once again tell myself that it will only be a short amount of time and I open the door.

There are three guards in the room. There have been several attempts on David's life after we memory-serumed the Bureau. Most people believe that it was the ignorance of higher executives that caused the memory serum to delete their memories and some felt very betrayed. I felt terrible when I learned that they succeeded on killing some executives.

When I first heard the plan to wash the Bureau's memories I didn't think that there would be any repercussions for the Bureau's people. I was naive. When we were spreading around the lie that they were going to rally equality for GD's I saw children begging their parents to remember the memories they had with them. I saw families look at their brainwash son or daughter and cry, because their child could not recognize them. And I will never forgive myself.

Memory serum leaves facts, but facts are not enough.

"Tobias, how nice to see you." David's voice rang out, snapping me from my flash back. "I got Johanna's email this morning. I'm glad to see that you got the package here safely." He says with genuine happiness. That's what kills me about David, he genuinely feels sorry about killing Tris and really wants to make it up to me.

I place the package on his desk and I am about to leave when David speaks again.

"Tobias." He says. I turn. "I am truly sorry about Tris." I just nod, but then I think of something.

"David?" I say. He immediately pips up. "Do you know what the Brookstone Company is?" I know that letter said that I could only share it with Johanna, Caleb, and Jennie, but I don't care. So what if I die? I see David's face pale. He ushers his reluctant guards out.

"How do you know of the Brookstone Company?" he asks in a very hushed voice.

"I got a letter from them." I say. David face becomes the color of paper.

"Oh God." He whispers, true terror laced in his voice. "What did the letter have in it?"

"Enhancement serum, a neat typed letter, and a plea from someone to save them written in red ink." I say. I pull the enhancement serum out of my pocket and show it to David.

"Tobias, what have you _touched _since you opened that letter?" He asks.

"Umm, why?" I ask, confused.

"I need you to show me your hands." David says, startled. I do, holding my hands palm up to him. He yells for a guard and all three bolt in, guns trained on the back of my head. He tells them to calm down and orders one to get a scientist named Rainth. The one leaves but the other guards are curious.

"Sir, why do you need Rainth?" a girl asks.

"Tobias might have sugar virus on him." David says.

"Sir! Shouldn't you order an evacuation!?" She exclaims. By now I am thoroughly freaked out.

"What's sugar virus?" I ask. I hear someone running to David's office.

"Iven Rainth at your service." Brown haired man in a lab coat says breathlessly. He gestures to me. "This the boy?" he asks. David nods. "Tobias I'm going to need you to show me your hands." Iven says to me. I nod and show him my hands. Iven takes out some gadget that looks like some glorified glow stick and slowly shines the glow on my hands. "David I need you to make it darker in here." Iven assesses. David closes the blinds. Iven once again shines the light on my hands. "Flip your hands over." He says to me. I do. "Spread your fingers out." I once again obey. Iven gives a relived sigh and offers me a hand to shake. "Iven Rainth, pleasure to meet you Mr. Easton." I hear everyone give an audible sigh of relief.

I shake and ask "What's sugar virus."

Instead of answering me, Iven steers over to David, who was opening the blinds. "What made you think the kid has sugar virus? You gave me a heart attack." Iven says.

"He claims he got a letter from the Brookstone Company." David says back.

"Probably just a sick prank." Iven says.

"It was not a prank!" I exclaim, digging out my vile of Enhancement serum and showing them.

"Damn it." Iven says. "We're going to have to put him under extreme surveillance." He says, gesturing to me. David nods.

"Nova." David says. The female guard perks up. "Show Mr. Easton to the security sector and give him room A13."

"Yes Sir." Nova says and gestures me to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nova, what's Sugar virus?" I ask as I try to match pace with her.

"That's really something David has to explain… or Iven." She adds. "They still have the memories."

"But they got brainwashed." I say.

"The Brookstone Company used to make a serum that protects certain memories from any form of brainwashing. It's expensive and hard to program, but if the memory is important enough than the Bureau can get some." Nova says.

"Wait, so David and Iven still have memories?" I ask. Nova nods.

"It's top secret Tobias. Don't tell it to anyone." Nova says. I nod. "Here we are. Room A13." She says gesturing to the room right in front of us. It wasn't like the room me and Tris stayed in. It was like an interrogation room, but with a bed, a bathroom, a couch, and a T.V. There was a one way mirror so that other people could see me but I couldn't see other people.

"I'm not in trouble?" I ask.

"No, we just need to make for sure you don't develop any symptoms of Sugar virus infection." Nova says as we walk inside.

"So what can you tell me about the Sugar virus?" I ask as she shuts the door behind her.

"Umm, it depends. How much do you know about the Brookstone Company?" Nova asks.

"They helped the Bureau and they make weapons and serums." I say. Nova sighs.

"It was the Brookstone Company that first found out how to change genetics. They weren't exactly known for being nice to their subjects when they did drug trials. They had a history of slipping extra drugs 'accidently' into the trial against the subjects will. But they always got away with it because they were that powerful. That was until they did the Purity experiment; the experiment that changed GP's into GD's. Most of the people in the trial thought that they were only going to take a drug with temporary effects that would not in any way affect their children, but they were wrong. And when they found out what the Brookstone Company did to them, they rebelled. The Brookstone Company fought back and started manufacturing weapons. Really powerful weapons. One of their most powerful weapons was the Sugar virus." Nova paused, taking a breath. "The Sugar virus killed people in a matter of hours. The symptoms start with a painful red cyst on the wrist. The cyst grows till it eventually bursts, shedding bacterium into more pores creating more cysts and infecting others with the disease. The cysts keep doing this while the bacterium that just entered the blood stream start either hemorrhaging the organs causing catastrophic organ damage and eventually death, or travels to the brain where the virus eats holes in the tissue, causing insanity and, once again, death. All of this in a few hours." Nova says. I look at her, wide eyed. She continues. "The rebellion gave up soon after the Sugar virus was released, but for years the Bureau had to figure out a way to contain it. The Bureau started vaccinating people and burning down villages that they deemed couldn't be saved. Over a million people died because of it and so much knowledge of the old world was lost. We didn't really know anything about what happened before the Sugar virus when we started the Experiments." Nova stopped. "That's all I know." She says and then leaves. The conversation clearly disturbed her; she probably had firsthand experience to the epidemic. I sit on my bed and sigh.

"Why me?" I ask myself softly.

"Oh, they probably like you." Iven appears a grin on his face.

"Not funny." I say back.

"No, I'm serious. They probably like you." Iven says again. "Think about it. The Brookstone Company won the Purity war, fair and square, and what do the GD's get? They get nice little cities complete with food and water and protections for free. Mean while the Brookstone Company was scrambling to pay off war debts and lost all of their popularity. They _hated _the cities. And then you come along and end them." Iven says. I go wide eyed. He knows I brain washed them_. _Iven smiles. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." he whispers. "I was once part of the Brookstone Company, but then the Bureau employed me because I knew so much about GD's. The Brookstone Company official ended when the experiments started, but the Bureau kept them afloat, giving them money and a facility so they could figure out a way to fix the GD's. But forty years went by and the Brookstone Company didn't do a thing. So the Bureau looked into it. They found that the Brookstone Company was stealing children and animals to use as experimentees. Not only that, but they were manufacturing so much Sugar virus that they could end the human population in a snap." Iven paused. "It caused a panic. The Bureau did the only thing it though would work; they stormed the facility and got rid of everything that they could. They managed to burn down most of the Sugar virus and then they set a timed bomb in a Sugar virus container to explode as they were leaving; thinking that it would kill everything living in the facility. Then they sealed it up so that nothing could get out, and left; hoping that the Sugar virus would kill everyone inside." Iven paces a little. "And I thought it worked until about thirty minutes ago, when you came."

"How did they get the letter into the postage?" I ask.

"That is as much a mystery to me as to you." Iven says. David comes in with a couple guards.

"I emailed Johanna." He announces.

"Good." Iven turns back to me. "Now, what _exactly _did that letter say?"

"Well, the typed letter said something like 'we need your help' and 'you may only share this with Johanna, Caleb, and Jeannie' and then it said that if I cooperated that they will give me my girlfriend, who is dead." I roll my eyes. "Clearly they aren't very informed about what is happening up here."

"I don't know. I've seen a lot of freaky stuff at the Brookstone Company." Iven says. "If anyone could resurrect a girl, it's them."

"She is dead." I growl. Iven opens his mouth to say something but David cuts him off.

"It's not a debate Iven." David says. Iven gets the hint and stops talking. We are silent for a long time until I pip up.

"So why wasn't there any Sugar virus in the envelope?" I ask

"Beats me." Iven says. "Maybe they wanted you alive."

David goes to the door to leave and then stops, leaning on the door frame heavily.

"David?" Iven says. "You feel okay?" David looks at us and nods. He goes to walk a bit more but collapses into a violent coughing fit. "David!" Iven yells and darts over to him, helping him up. I go over and help carry David to the bed. Iven checks David's vitals. David eventually calms, clutching to his ribs to steady them.

"Tobias, are you sure you didn't touch the red ink paper?" Iven says.

"Well I flipped it over once so I didn't have to see the creepy thing but other than that I didn't touch it." I say. Iven gets out his glorified glow stick and shins it on my finger tips. Nothing.

"Did you lean on it?" Iven suggests.

"I don't know." I say, panicking again.

"Roll up your sleeves." Iven orders. I do and he shines the glow stick on them. My whole right forearm _glows. _I start hyperventilating. I didn't know I had this fear.

"Is that…" I say, unable to complete my sentence.

"Sugar virus." Iven says. "Yes, that's Sugar virus."

My blood turns cold.

*****Hey, I'm sorry that these chapters took awhile; I've had a busy summer. Please, please, please put a comment, it really goes along ways. I don't just want this to be my fanfic, I want it to be the readers. Any comment helps me make a better fanfic. Thank you so much for reading!*****


	5. Chapter 5

I sit on the couch, hyperventilating.

"Does that mean…" I try to say, my voice comes out as high pitched.

"Yeah, we are all infected by now." Iven says.

"How long do we have?" David says his voice scratchy.

"If we are lucky, half a day." Iven says.

"Well I guess I get to see Tris by the end of today." I say to myself, my voice tightened under fear. Iven, Nova, and David pretend they didn't hear it. I just stay there, sitting on the couch. Iven does stuff because he is the only one of us that can seem to function. He relays messages about the situation, he emails Johanna a warning, he orders his equipment to be brought to the room, he stitches together a plan for infected people, and orders that David's room be quarantined. Thank God for Iven because I am just sitting on the couch telling myself that I will be okay. Of course, that stops when Nova starts screaming that she is going to die. It takes me and Iven to pin her down and lock her in the bathroom.

"Did she go insane?" I ask Iven quietly.

"That or she snapped under the stress of knowing that she was infected." Iven says. We can hear her wailing in the bathroom until she tears out her vocal cords.

My wrist starts to feel itchy.

Iven is tinkering with his equipment, scratching at his wrist every once in awhile. He finally ties bandages around the wrist so he won't scratch at it anymore. David goes into more coughing fits but there isn't much we can do. I finally snap when I feel the urge to cough.

"So are we just going to die!? We just give up!? There has to be a cure!" I scream at Iven.

"Sit down; you're just going though denial." Iven growls. I do, assuming that he is right. "I'm doing everything that I can and you are sitting on the couch. If you want a cure you have to help."

"Well how can I be of assistance?" I hiss. He gestures to a tool and I bring it to him. I'm getting that this is what apprentice is, running around and getting things for people so they don't have to get up and get it themselves. I do this running around for Iven until the power suddenly goes out.

"Damn it! Not now!" Iven yells, slamming his fist into the table. The Dauntless instructor inside of me tells me that he had bad form on his punch. I quickly shut him up and sit back down on the couch.

Then the loudspeakers flicker on.

"Ah, here we are!" Someone says in an upper crust British accent. "Salutations Bureau! I am so glad you stuck around for such a long time. You might have guest my name by now if you weren't all brainwashed, but I am Ira MacHeather. When my father died ten years ago I inherited the Brookstone Company from him along with my sister, Ilya. Of course, that would have been splendid if you didn't turn it into this Hell." Ira says his words with a calm certainty up until now. His voice quickly turned into bitter anger. "I watched my friends die because of you. I watched as you sealed up the only exit and left us to die! I watched my sister and I lose _everything! _And now, you will pay for it." his voice returns to a calm, easy-to-listen to voice. "I have found a way to send twenty packages of a new strain of Sugar virus to all of the cities and all of the Bureau's compounds. And I will watch you slowly descend into chaos." I can almost feel Ira's smirk though the loudspeakers. "I will wait until the cities fall apart and the government is once again on its knees. Then, and only then, I will give you the cure in exchange for your allegiance. Until then, I wish you all the luck in the world." The loudspeakers click off. The lights flicker on. Iven groans. David has knocked out. Nova hasn't talked for the last hour.

"Iven, get a package ready for me, I am going into the Brookstone compound." I say. This is my last option.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hahaha, that's funny." Iven says. "Unless you were serious in which case I will lock you in the bathroom with Nova."

"We have to get the cure." I say.

"Or I can just make the cure." Iven says.

"Yeah?! And how long will that take?! A year, two years?! You will be dead by then!"

"And what's the alternative?! You walking through the Bureau, spreading sugar virus, and then driving _thirty_ miles to the compound to get executed or experimented on!"

"Tobias." I hear a soft, female voice say. I look at the window and Johanna is there.

"Johanna!" I run to the window. I have no idea why I am so desperate to see her. She is way too old for me. Maybe I am seeking some normalcy in this chaos. She presses her hand to the glass.

"Tobias I am so sorry." She cries. "This shouldn't have happened to you." I press my hand to the place where her hand is.

"You have to help me." I say. "You have to get me out of here so I can get the cure from the compound." She shakes her head.

"I knew you would want to do that. It's why you chose Dauntless; it's why you were in Abnegation." The words Dauntless and Abnegation make my chest hurt. All I could think about is Tris. She would do this too.

"Please, I am already going to die. I might have a chance." I say. She doesn't do anything, she just stares. "I am the best suited person for this. I'm going to die, I have Dauntless training, and I have a bit of knowledge of the sugar virus. Please, I could save them." I say. she looks at me and smudges a tear off of her cheek.

"Let him go." Johanna says to Iven.

"Umm, would you like to get infected too?" Iven says. "He is doing fine in here." He focuses back on a slide on his microscope.

"You are mistaken." Johanna says. Iven looks up. "I already am infected." She holds up her wrist which is covered in bandages and dotted with blood and some clear fluid. "He cannot hurt me." I feel my stomach lurch. I infected her. If I just left the package alone she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be dying.

"What about the plan I stitched together?!" Iven says. "Do they want to be infected?!"

"Oh, they used the plan, but sense the people infected was a larger number than people not infected they decided to use it on the non-contaminated people. They are safely held in the bunkers with enough food and water to last a year." Johanna says. "All of the people in here can leave." Johanna opens the door. I bolt out, desperate to leave the room behind.

"I need a pack." I say. "And any meds that can possibly help me."

"I said you could go out of your room, but not on this suicide quest." Johanna says. "Everyone is dying. Several military personal included. They can go as a squad." She says.

"You don't understand, I'm going to die, I have good knowledge of Brookstone, and they contacted me! Besides I-"_don't want to live anymore. _I couldn't complete my sentence. Then I feel someone shove me, just a bit.

"Why? Because you want to see your girlfriend?" Iven says. I have had just enough of this asshole. I slam him against the wall, my infected forearm across his throat.

"Tobias!" Johanna yells, but she doesn't she doesn't stop me.

"Go ahead!" Iven yells. "Say it! You want to die! You probably get off on the idea of seeing your girlfriend in heaven! I'm not going to let the fate of the Bureau rest in the hands of some horny Dauntless instructor who likes tiny blonde chick who kill themselves!" NO ONE INSULTS TRIS! I press my forearm into his throat with my full weight. Then I am thrown off of him. Johanna stands in between us.

"You." She points to Iven. "You can go back to your laboratory and try to find a cure; you are doing no good out here." Her voice shakes with rage. Iven obeys. Johanna looks to me. "You can't go ballistics like that." She says to me. "It's why I'm not letting you go to the compound; I can't trust you Tobias." The words sting. Johanna has nothing more to say. She just leaves.

* * *

I lie on my bed and look at the ceiling. I know this bed could literally be my death bed, but I can't seem to move. I'm pretty sure I'm going insane. I hear Tris' voice in my head. It taunts me.

"Please, please, just shut up." I say, pressing my hand to my head. I hear her voice again. Her ghost flickers in the corners of the room.

"Go to sleep." She says. Her voice sounds watery and thin. "I'm here." She dances from one corner to the next, never in the light.

"Please, I just want to be left alone." I say.

"Always alone." She says. "Always Abnegation." I feel a hand on my leg. I throw my pillow in the general direction.

"Ow." I hear Iven say. "What was that for?!" I look up and Iven stands at the edge of my bed. He looks terrible. His skin is pale and sick, his arms are wrapped in bandages and blood, his hair is plastered with sweat. "Wow, you look incredible considering that you should be dead right now." he says.

"What do you mean?" I slur.

"You have been infected for twelve hours, no one has survived that long." He says. "maybe their improved virus has some flaws in it."

"Yeah, except you look awful so it is clearly working." For a second I see terror in his eyes, terror that he is going to die, but then it vaporizes and is replaced by confusion.

"Come with me." he says. I do, hopefully escaping the ghost that haunts my room will go away. It doesn't, but the walking is nice. We get to a laboratory, and once I get over my shock of seeing corpses pilled in the corner of the room, I head over to a computer with Iven. He pulls up my file and looks at my genome. "This is strange." He says. "Do you have any idea why your genetics are so screwy." I shake my head no. "Well, you genetics seem to be slowing down the virus, or even stopping it. So you are going to be my lab rat!" He says. He smiles, even though it looks painful for him to do.

"What are you planning to do to me in the thirty remaining minutes of your life?" I say sarcastically. I immediately regret saying that. He looks so pained. He looks down and smudges a tear off of his cheek. For awhile we just sit there. Iven doesn't say anything for a long time. Eventually he pips up again.

"I'm Candor." He says softly.

"What?" I say. I could barely hear him.

"I'm Candor. I changed my genes to Candor." He says.

"Why?" I ask. I'm confused as to why he is even saying this.

"I didn't want to lie anymore." He says. "I was very manipulative as a child and I just wanted to stop lying. So I took a couple pills and changed my genes to Candor." He looks at me. he is completely crying now. "I just wanted to tell someone before I died." He whispers. He gets up and grabs something from the corner. He sets a backpack on a table with a thud.

"This is for you." He says. "You are probably the only one who could make the journey to the Brookstone company. There is a map, rations, a gun, spare ammo, a water filter, water bottle, jacket, sleeping bag, change of clothes, and a few antipsychotics in here. I need you to get the cure and the vaccine if you can. There is a car outside for you with enough gas to make it to the Brookstone compound and back. There is a GPS in the car so you will know where you are going. Please don't fail. Please." He says. I look at him.

"I thought you didn't want me going." I say softly.

"I don't have a choice now. No one is left." He says. I nod and grab the pack. I strap it on and go to leave when I hear Iven again. He is holding out a gun.

"Tobias, I don't want to die like they did." He quivers. "I can't find the bravery to do it myself." His hands shake.

"No, I'm not going to kill you." I say.

"Please! I don't want to die like them. It hurts so much Tobias! Please!" he yells. His knees buckle and he falls to the ground. He is sobbing. "Please." I look at him. I take the gun, aim, breathe out, and then fire. Iven's corpse hits the ground with a thud.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Turn left." _

I tried to get the GPS to shut up about fifteen minutes ago but it wouldn't. It's not that it's annoying; I just desperately need silence.

Tris' ghost will not go away and I have maxed out on antipsychotics. Her voice combined with the GPS' constant orders is driving me crazy. And having sugar virus slowly eating holes in my brain is not helping.

"_Continue strait for five miles."_

I looked over maps of the Brookstone compound earlier. The structure was huge, about fifteen stories. Though Iven circled some spots were Sugar virus cure might be, it will still be difficult to find. Then I looked at the case files for the Brookstone company; what they did to people, their history. Their technology was death and control and at the same time it was fascinating and breathtaking. Their technology was fascinating in the way a dagger is fascinating because it's dangerous and off limits.

I see huge metal spikes off in the distance. They were made out of dark steel and were tipped with rust. They were set in the ground as if a giant had planted spears into the ground to fend off others. Iven warned me about those in a note. They were placed there by the Bureau to ward off civilians so they didn't accidently get into the Brookstone Compound. I will have to slow down and drive carefully around them. I felt my heart pound. Only a mile left to the Brookstone Compound.

I stop the car.

I have to take a break. The enormity of what I am about to do crashes on me.

"I am still Dauntless." I whisper to myself. "I am still Dauntless."

"_As long as you still care about things, as long as you still love, you will never be fearless." _Tris' ghost says.

"Shut up and go the Hell away!" I scream at her. She looks truly terrified of my outburst and her watery figure runs away. I take a couple of antipsychotics to calm my insanity.

"_It's why I'm not letting you go to the compound; I can't trust you Tobias." _Johanna once said about my outbursts. Now Johanna is dead. I saw her corpse on the way out of the Bureau. Her once smiling face, terrified; her once clean and composed figure, smeared with viscera and dirt. All I could do was cry.

I start back up the car and dodge spikes for endless minutes. And I was at the Brookstone Compound all too quickly.

I was surprised about how docile it looked. I thought it was spose to be fifteen stories, but it was a mere hill of dirt with a metal door. I knit my eyebrows as I reexamine the blueprints. Then I realized why it was only a mound of dirt, the fifteen stories were underground.

I look at the door closer. There was a dark etching of the logo on the door. The ghostly silhouette marking the compound as the Brookstone's. I wonder what the logo means. I place my hand on the door and start to turn it. It creeks open, its hinges coughing rust and dirt. It hasn't been opened in awhile, but it should have been welded shut. It doesn't look like it has been welded at all.

I push the door open and walk into a room made of black obsidian walls rimed with steel. Coat racks and lockers line the walls. Probably a station for people to drop off their stuff when this compound still worked.

I look to the next door. It was like the first door but with an inscription at the top.

_In pax nous diduco_

The loudspeakers crackle on.

"It means 'In peace we divide'. Good motto for the factions, don't you think?" Says a voice that could only be Ira MacHeather's.

"I swear to God I am going to kill you Ira!" I scream.

"Be nice." Ira scolds me like I am a child. "After all, I still have a gift for you." I try to contain my anger.

"What gift?" I hiss. Ira chuckles.

"Well, I guess you are just going to have to follow the breadcrumbs Tobias." Ira says. The loudspeakers fizzle out. I kick the door open.

The hallway was eerie. Rust crept along the edges and the supports. The obsidian walls reflected my movement, causing me to jump every once in awhile.

"Calm down Tobias." I murmur to myself. I take out a flashlight and continue to walk. Eventually I find an elevator. I push the button for the sixth floor. It's the first floor Iven marked as might having Sugar virus cure. But the button doesn't do anything. Great, the elevator is broken.

"What a sad ending to your adventure." Ira says, commanding the speakers back to life. "Brave Tobias Easton survives Sugar virus, gets a car and supplies, drives thirty miles through summer heat and huge metal spikes, just so the journey could be crushed by a faulty elevator." He dramatically sighs. "If only Tobias could talk to someone who could start the elevator back up. Who had the control to turn back on the power? Who felt nice enough to help poor, poor Tobias rescue his beloved city?"

"What do you want Ira?!" I yell.

"First off, I would like an apology."

I sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I say through gritted teeth. "Now turn back on the elevator" I growl.

"Try again." He says.

"I am _truly _sorry for yelling at you. I beg for you forgiveness." I say. I feel like I could hurl.

"Good enough." Ira sighs. "Now my second wish is that you would address me as sir and my sister as ma'm." I don't respond. I don't think I can choke up a _yes sir_ to him. "Well, I'm waiting."

"Yes…._sir_." I spit out.

"See, was that so hard?" Ira coos.

"Could you start up the elevator?" I say.

"Try again."

"Could you start up the elevator, _sir?_" I manage. The elevator screeches to life.

"My last request, now that I have started the elevator for you, is that you thank me." Ira says. I can apologies, I can even call him sir, but _thanking him_? I would rather die. "I'm waiting." Ira says.

"Fuck you." I growl. The elevator halts.

"Excuse me?"

"I am _NEVER _thanking you." I yell. There is a long silence as I realize that my ego has ruined the whole mission.

"Oh, that's okay. You can stay in that elevator as long as you like." Ira says, his voice sugared with happiness. The speakers don't click off but not a sound is made on Ira's end. It takes about twenty minutes before I snap.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I never should have said that to you. I _beg _for you forgiveness. Please accept my apology. Please, sir." I say, getting down on my knees and clasping my hands. I hated pleading to Ira like this, but I don't have a choice right now. I hear his laugh gurgle out of the speakers.

"Oh Tobias, I always had a soft spot in my heart for you." He says. "I accept your apology." The doors spring open. "Level six. Enjoy your search Mr. Easton!"

**I have a firm belief that you are not idiots, but just in case: I am not Veronica Roth, I do not own the Divergent trilogy, this is a fan fiction. Please post your comments below! They are really useful. If you have suggestions, please post them, I am very happy to read them. With school starting up my posts will be fewer. Just a fair warning.**


	8. Chapter 8

I walk down the empty corridor and for the 61st time, I could not find the elevator. I have been on level six for about seven days now. I am running out of food and water, my antipsychotics are running low, and as much as I beg and plead to Ira, he will not respond. I think this is punishment for me cussing him out. He said he forgave me, but then again, he is a bioterrorist. I shake from hunger until I collapse and decide that I have to eat some. I pull out an energy bar and savor it. At first I thought the energy bars Iven packed tasted nasty, but after I started to ration and then starve, they tasted like little bits of heaven. I lick my fingers after in an attempt to preserve the flavor.

I am down to two energy bars now. If I am lucky, that will last me a couple days.

"IRA! ARE YOU LISTENING!?" I yell. I relies just how pathetic I am; I have no friends right now, I'm in an underground Hell, and I am begging a bioterrorist to help me. I get up and continue walking. I walk into an abandoned testing room I have already been in. The vials were smashed, acid and blood smeared on the floor, random scalpels and syringes lodged in human remains. I just want to get out of here! This place is a fucking nightmare. You turn a corner and there is a crime scene waiting for you.

"Don't throw up Tobias." I say softly. I start to look around for food and water. Water, I desperately need water. I have no water left. I dig through a pile of paperwork splattered with viscera. "This place is so gross." I say, looking at my hands that are now sticky with blood. No food and no water in the pile. Only paper. I contemplate drinking blood, which must have _some _water in it, but then decide that I am not that despite. I go to a pile of corpses, hoping at least one of them has food or water. I kick one corpse down with my foot, almost throwing up at the carcass. I go to kick down the next carcass but lose my footing and I fall backwards into a lab station, knocking my head pretty hard. When I come to my senses I am on the floor and my blood is adding to the cocktail of viscera on the floor. I quickly get up and touch the back of my head. My fingers come away bloody. Great, now I have a concussion. Is there any way this can get worse?

I am answered when I can no longer find my pack. I lost it. And finally I snap.

I kick the lab station with all my strength I have left and then collapse on the floor crying. I don't cry often. Through the whole insurgency I did not cry. Only when Tris finally left me did I finally tear up. The loudspeakers fizzle on.

"There, there, Tobias." Ira coos. "Hope isn't all lost."

"Shut the Hell up!" I scream like a child throwing a tantrum.

"It's alright. I understand. You're tired and hungry and thirsty and sick. But I plan to be a gracious host." He purrs. I hate this guy; he is like some sick mash between Peter and Jeannie.

I jump as a hidden door springs open. Beyond the doorway there is a room filled with food and drink. Neatly arranged fruit, bowls of candy and bread, pitchers filled with water that I so despritely need right now. I am practically drooling. Ira's laugh bubbles out of the loudspeaker. "Well? Go ahead!" I almost break into a run, but then I think. He could of drugged it or it could be a trap.

"Oh, I see." Ira croons. "You're thinking I could have poisoned it." I can almost hear him smiling a sharp, victorious smile. Ira is cruel in a way far different than my father. Ira plays games, terrifies his prey, makes them beg for death before he finally finishes them. My father thought he was justified, he was terrified himself, the pressure of the Erudite articles slowly chipping away at his moral until he beat the people he loved.

"Tobias, if I wanted to kill you, I would of let you starve." Ira says.

I give up and run to the food.

I bit into my first good piece of food all week. Forgetting all about table manners, I simply shovel food into my mouth. And after about my sixth glass of water, I start to feel dizzy. I clutch onto the table to steady myself. I go to grab my water again, but miss. I try again, only to miss again and then fall to the ground. I see my world go black and another door slides open, but I don't remain aware long enough to see who it is.

"I said I didn't want to kill you. I never said anything about needing to poison you."


End file.
